gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The God Squad
The God Squad is a group of Christian students at William McKinley High School who attempt to spread the word that being a Christian is not just about reading the Bible. The squad currently consists of two members; Sam Evans and Joe Hart with Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones as former members as they have graduated. Season Three Heart The first time we are introduced to the squad is in the thirteenth episode of Season Three, Heart. Their first scene begins with a meeting of welcoming Quinn back and to welcome Joe. After discussion on how to raise money, Sam Evans suggested that the squad should offer to sing vocal valentines or telegrams to their customers loved onces, since the New Directions decided they were not going to do it. First they sang Stereo Hearts ''to Rachel from Finn. Santana then asked them to sing to her girlfriend, Brittany, to which Joe was uneasy about. In the next meeting they discuss whether or not to sing to Brittany because it may upset Joe, due to the fact that he claimed to have 'never met a gay person' and he wasn't sure if he believed this act was acceptable in his faith, so instead he told the rest of the squad he would think about it. During Sugar's party, Joe decides that 'Love is love' and they do the performance to Brittany from Santana and sing Cherish/Cherish.'' On My Way After members of the God Squad hear the news of Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt, Mercedes calls an emergency meeting to pray for him. Quinn then makes the comment of praying for Karofsky's family, for they need the support more. When Sam wasn't completely clear on what had happened, Mercedes explained how people covered his Facebook page with hateful comments about his sexuality, and wrote "FAG" on his gym locker. Soon, Kurt joined the meeting, and after a brief debate with Quinn, came to pray. Joe confesses that he was the one to invite Kurt after his request. They then ask Kurt that they will plan to go see Dave in the hospital and that Kurt can join them if he wants to. Known Members Sam_Evans.jpg|'Sam Evans': Joined prior to Heart.|link=Sam Evans Joe.png|'Joe Hart': Joined in Heart.|link=Joe Hart Former Members MercedesSeason3.jpeg|'Mercedes Jones': Former Leader. Joined prior to Heart. Graduated Away in Goodbye|link=Mercedes Jones QuinnFabraySeason3.jpg|'Quinn Fabray': Joined and left prior to Heart. Rejoined in Heart. Graduated in Goodbye|link=Quinn Fabray Songs *'Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes (feat. Adam Levine)'' (Heart) (From Finn to Rachel) *Cherish/Cherish' ''by The Association/Madonna (Heart) (From Santana to Brittany) Photos GodSquadGlee.png Heart-06.jpg 3x14-On-My-Way-glee-29285448-1280-720.jpg Trivia *In "Heart" a list of their goals is written on a whiteboard behind Mercedes, and they include "praying for Artie's legs" and "secretly baptizing people". They also do Community services (Shoe Drive, Adopt A Highway) *Since Quinn and Joe only joined in Heart, it means that Mercedes and Sam were the only members prior. *While the God Squad performed singing telegrams for people, it is unknown whether they themselves choose the songs or whether they are asked to sing a certain song on request. *Since Mercedes and Quinn graduated, Sam and Joe are currently the only members. *Sam was surprised that another boy wanted to join in Heart. Category:Clubs